


Cookies, crush and valentine's

by Cruedinx



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruedinx/pseuds/Cruedinx
Summary: Jinyoung finally plans to confess to his best friend of 6 years on valentine's Day with a gift of handmade cookies. But things don't go as planned when he ends up having to help set up his crush with his rival instead.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Cookies, crush and valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time attempting to write an au and first time actually completing one so please expect quite a lot of errors. Also for the sake of the story assume that Seunghun is younger than the maknae line.

_Hey Jinyoung! Whom did you get the chocolates for?_ Jinyoung's train of thought is suddenly interrupted by the loud remark of the young man sitting on the bench diagonal to him.He looks up while brainstorming some excuses only to be met with a confused face. 

_No one. I just found them on my desk when i came here._

_Already piling up! Perks of being popular, I see._

As the young man turns away after showing a smug grin, Jinyoung just flops his head down on the desk rethinking his life choices. He lied. He saw atleast 10 packets of chocolates and cookies and 5 of the very familiar red boxes of pepero sticks nicely lined up on his desk first thing he entered the class today and honestly, he couldn't care much. That's because today he's the one on the giving end for the very first time in his life. He spent almost half a day in the kitchen last day trying to bake some cookies following the easiest recipe he could find on youtube.And the result is now resting on the desk beside his head peacefully, looking pretty in a clear plastic pack tied neatly with a blue ribbon, like it isn't the one responsible for his headache.

He can just get rid of it right away. All he has to do is get up, walk upto the airheaded boy sitting right in front of him and just say- _Hey! I spent the entire day yesterday making these for you. Hope you enjoy it._ But no! He very well knows he's a coward and therefore would probably just end up going home with them and maybe throw it in a trash can he spots somewhere along the way.

Hell, he didn't even know he'd end up falling head over heels for his best friend, Yoon Hyunsuk. Like the thought itself doesn't even make any sense to him. All his life he's made fun of movies with friends turned to lovers trope because he just couldn't fathom why'd someone want to date their friend and therefore perfectly putting a 'the end' to their friendship followed by a breakup that's sure to show thyself once the feelings start to dwindle. Like the last thing he'd want is something happening to their friendship. In fact he's been suppressing his feelings for God knows how long and would have probably lived that way till the last day of his life. Until came the day he saw him cheerfully talking to a handsome boy, Seunghun, who's a grade junior to them. The problem isn't that he's only handsome, but everyone except Hyunsuk knows that Seunghun has a crush on him and are always trying to set them up and somehow always gets Jinyoung involved to help them out since he 'knows him best'.

 _Speak of the devil, here he is._ He mumbles under his breath as he slowly raises his head hearing the cheerful voice of Seunghun trying to strike up a conversation with Hyunsuk.He had to restrain his feeling of wanting to throw the chair beside him right at Seunghun's face seeing him acting all shy and giggly in front of Hyunsuk.

Just as he was plotting a perfect murder in his head, he hears a loud thud in the seat right next to him.He turns his face to the direction of the sound only to be met with Sihyeon, one of Seunghun's closest friends, flashing an apologetic smile towards him.

 _Oh,God!NO._ He screams internally when he gets a slight idea of what the girl was going to say next.

 _Sunbae~, so sorry to bother you._ She starts speaking in a whiny voice. _But Seunghun is finally planning to confess to Hyunsuk sunbae today. We've somehow managed to empty the gym room only for today and decorated it with balloons and stuff. But don't worry you don't have to do any of that. We've already taken care of all that stuff. You just have to bring Hyunsuk sunbae there during lunchtime. Once he goes in we'll lock the door and leave them alone to celebrate their own sweet valentine's. Isn't the plan great?_ She looks at him expectantly, hands clasped together.

 _Yeah,it is._ Jinyoung replies without an ounce of emotion in his voice whatsoever.

 _I know, right!_ Sihyeon says, her eyes sparkling as if she's the one confessing today instead of Seunghun. _So please do us this one last favour and then we're all set._

 _But what if I fail to convince him you know he-_ Jinyoung tries to weakly protest but is immediately cut off by Sihyeon. _No sunbae! You have to do this. You're his best friend.We all know he only listens to you. Please please please this is the last time please~_ Sihyeon starts sulking.

_Fine. Okay. I'll try my best._

_Ah~ thank you so much sunbae. You're the best._ Sihyeon flashes him the widest grin while showing him double thumbs up.

She then gets up, hurriedly walks over to Seunghun's and whispers something to his ear after which he quickly exchanges goodbye with Hyunsuk and they both hastily leave the room, Sihyeon throwing a wink at Jinyoung's direction just as they're walking out the door.

Hyunsuk goes back to sleep facing down on the desk while Jinyoung keeps looking at the back of his head, regretting all the time he spent yesterday on the cookies and how they are definitely going to end up in the trash can today. He wants nothing more than to just evaporate right at this moment but of course he now has the very important task as an official part timer Cupid of setting up his own crush with someone else.

The classes have never felt longer and so he kept checking the clock through the entirety of them. Part of him wanted the clock to move fast so that he could get done with his 'job' as soon as possible, take a sick leave and head straight for home. But part of him wants the clock to just stop moving and also the entire world, so that he can take all the time in the world admiring the person before him without any worries of seeing him close to another man.

But time didn't stop and soon enough _TRRRRNNNGGGG_ , the bell for lunchbreak echoed throughout the entire classroom. Just as the teacher left the room, he stood straight up from his seat ,walked over to Hyunsuk and said in the most mechanic voice ever, _I think I've left my pencil case in the gym room.Can you please bring it back for me?_

_Dude why would you leave your pencil case in the gym room? Hyunsuk questioned him, confusion evident on his face._

_Stop asking me questions.Just go and bring it back I'll buy you a sandwich._

_Okay~let's go find your things first and then you can buy me a sandwich._

_No, I can't go right now. I have to meet up with my group to discuss about our bio project. That's why I'm sending you Hyunsuk. Just go. I'll join you later when I'm done with my work._

_Okay, fine. I'll be waiting for you at the canteen. Just get done with whatever you're doing quickly and buy me my sandwich. I'm so hungry._ Hyunsuk tried to emphasize on the last sentence by lightly patting his belly.

_Yeah, sure. I'll join you later at the canteen.Bye._

Not wasting a single second, Jinyoung sprints out of the classroom without looking back like he's being chased by a wild bear. He heads straight for the office and requests for a sick leave complaining that he has a terrible headache which is partly true but he might have exaggerated it a bit to get the permission. After receiving the permit, he goes back to the class ,grabs all his belongings and hurriedly stuffs them inside his bag. He then quietly walks down the hallway, out of the school gate and all the way to the closest bus stop, aware of not drawing any attention to his sudden departure.

After reaching the bus stop, he takes a seat and throws down his bag in the seat beside. He then starts rummaging through it and after a while takes out his ipod and puts on the earphones.

 _He must've confessed by now. And Hyunsuk probably said yes._ He thinks to himself, eyes closed while a funky Japanese pop song plays through his earphone. He then immediately tries to get rid of the thoughts by shaking his head.

He didn't know when he dozed off listening to music but he wakes up to find his head rested against someone's shoulder. He carefully looks up and almost throws away his ipod when his eyes meet with Hyunsuk's. Gladly Hyunsuk's reflexes are fast so he caught the ipod before it crashed onto the hard cemented pavement.

 _Wh-what are you doing here?_ Jinyoung stutters, trying to take in the scene he woke up to.

 _You promised me a sandwich and then you left me alone._ Hyunsuk replies while handing Jinyoung back his ipod.

_Is school already over? Jinyoung looks at him with confusion._

_School is over and I wasn't able to find your pencil case. Are you sure it isn't in your bag._ Hyunsuk asks him coldly.

At this moment, the first instinct of Jinyoung was to get up and run without looking back but he suddenly felt as if his whole body was stuck to the seat. He remained silent, feeling guilty as well as not knowing what to reply.

 _Thanks to you, I couldn't even have lunch._ Hyunsuk further adds, the coldness still present in his voice.

Jinyoung suddenly picks up his bag that was resting on the seat beside, hastily rummages through the compartments and finally takes out a packet of cookie tied with blue a ribbon and hands it to Hyunsuk.

_I'm sorry.Eat this instead._

_Isn't that your valentine gift? Dude I can't eat this. How can I eat your-_

_Just shut up and eat one, Hyunsuk._ Jinyoung replies, annoyance clear in his voice.

 _Okay. If you say so._ Hyunsuk says, reaching for the packet of cookies in his hand.

Hyunsuk takes time untying the ribbon and opening the packet without messing it up. He then carefully shuffles through them and finally picks up a cookie.

 _Look! This one a heart drawn on it. I'll eat this one first._ Hyunsuk says with a wide grin. After making sure that Jinyoung has seen the heart, he proceeds to take a bite.

 _Oh my God! This is so good. Whoever made this cooks very well. You should definitely date this person._ Hyunsuk says, his mouth busy munching the cookies.

 _If you were in my place,would you date this person?_ Jinyoung carefully asks Hyunsuk with his head down, hands fidgeting with the purin keyring hanging from his bag.

 _I mean, why not! If i get to eat cookies as good as this one everyday, I'd date them in a heartbeat._ Hyunsuk says, hands busy picking another cookie.

 _Like you would._ Jinyoung mumbles under his breath.

_Huh._

_Nothing._

Jinyoung quickly composes himself. He can't afford to show him how he feels. Not now. Not ever. He'll just dig a grave inside his heart and bury whatever feelings he has for the person sitting right next to him, all the while pretending like it never existed. He's already lost his chance, he can't afford to lose his best friend now. Although he isn't really sure if he'd still be able to be a good friend to him after whatever had happened today. It'd hurt him too much to see him together with someone else and he'd rather die.

After what felt like an eternity of being enveloped in an awkward radio silence, Hyunsuk finally opened his mouth.

_Seunghun confessed to me today._

Jinyoung turns to face him, shocked at his sudden confession but quickly puts on the fakest smile in the history of all smiles. _Congrats, haha. Took you long to finally find someone. But I have to say you're one lucky bastard._ Jinyoung tries to sound as cheerful as possible although he's barely keeping his tears from coming out.

 _Oh, are you that happy for me? Is that why you made up that stupid excuse? Made a fake promise? To set me up? Isn't it?_ Hyunsuk asks without stopping.

 _And what's the problem with it? You've been single since the first day I've met you and that's like a whole 6 years. It's high time you get a taste of relationship.You should be thankful to me for helping you get a date._ Jinyoung replies.

 _I rejected him._ Hyunsuk says bluntly.

 _WHAT?_ Jinyoung screams out of shock at Hyunsuk's words. Suddenly his mind starts going berserk and his thoughts stop registering but he still manages to squeeze out a small _But why~_ in the weakest voice.

 _First of all you didn't have to play a cupid and try to set your friend up with someone without asking him first._ Hyunsuk replies, annoyance clear in his voice. _And secondly, I don't even like Seunghun._

 _What do you mean you don't like Seunghun you were always having that large grin glued to your face whenever he was talking to you._ Jinyoung tries to sound confused suppressing the sudden burst of happiness he was feeling inside.

 _Well, so what should I have done?_ Acted an outright jerk to someone trying to make a conversation with me? I'm not a rude person like you.

 _Wtf you mean I'm rude! Do you want me to throw you in front of that bus?_ Jinyoung snaps at him.

_See. You're so rude and mean. You should be thankful you have a friend like me who puts up with your stinky attitude._

Jinyoung scoffs at Hyunsuk's words and almost throws a punch at him but controls himself at the very last moment.

_So what are you doing here skipping classes? I looked for you everywhere and then Yonghee told me he saw you sprinting towards the hall with your backpack._

_Uh-I just wasn't feeling very good so i took a sick leave._ Jinyoung replies with a faltering voice.

 _Sick leave for what? Sleeping at the bus stop?_ Hyunsuk asks while munching on another one of Jinyoung's cookies.

 _Would you please shut up for 5 minutes! You're the one giving me a headache now._ Jinyoung almost shouts, in an attempt to silence him and to further get rid of this topic.

 _Whatever._ Hyunsuk rolls his eyes and concentrates on eating the cookies again.

 _Look at this one! It has the letter H on it with two hearts on both sides._ Hyunsuk suddenly exclaims. _Almost as if it was meant for me haha._ Hyunsuk says before happily placing a bite.

Jinyoung's heart suddenly drops at Hyunsuk's words. He can feel his vision getting blurry and his hands and legs trembling.Then out of nowhere, he feels a sudden burst of courage.

_That's because I made it for you._

Jinyoung could slightly see Hyunsuk's shocked expression at the sudden confession from his peripheral vision, too scared to face him.

_Huh?_

After taking a deep breath, Jinyoung opens his month. _Yes, I made these for you, Hyunsuk. I spent almost 8 hours in the kitchen yesterday, following a youtube tutorial for the first time in my life trying to bake some cookies for you. This is the result after 4 failed attempts and an almost 2nd degree burn._ Jinyoung finally stops to catch a breath, mind still working hard to catch up with his own words.

_Y-you...made these....for me?B-but you..said-_

_I lied to you._ Jinyoung cuts him off before he could finish his very obvious question.

_I made these for you and wanted to give them to you today but I was fucking scared and then shit happened and they would've definitely ended up in a trash can somewhere if not for you._

After finally letting out burden he's been carrying inside all this while, Jinyoung looks down, fidgeting with his hands, not knowing what to do with the silence.

 _God why did i do that?_ Jinyoung mentally scolds himself. _Now he probably hates me and I have to convince my parents to change school- no,the city- no,even the country maybe. I can't live through this embarrassment for the rest of our school years.No way._ Jinyoung clenches his fists while helplessly praying to God to turn him into dust right now over and over again. And Hyunsuk numbly sitting right beside him isn't helping him at all.

He finally gathers whatever strength he has left , quickly grabs his backpack and springs up from his seat.

 _It's too late. Guess I'll head home then. Bye._  
Jinyoung says without even looking at Hyunsuk for once.

 _Wait._ His eyes open wide out of shock as he's pulled back into the seat by Hyunsuk who quickly grabbed his hand as soon as he finished his words.

They kept starting at each other's eyes for what felt to Jinyoung like an eternity when it's finally broken down by Hyunsuk who suddenly pressed his lips against Jinyoung's.

Jinyoung can feel his head spinning and his vision getting darker and his heart beating 10 times faster than it was all this time. But then he decides to set every thoughts aside, closes his eyes and starts kissing him back. He can feel the cookie crumbs on Hyunsuk's lips through the kiss and it just sends all the butterflies inside his stomach in a frenzy.

When they finally pull apart, Jinyoung says in the tiniest voice, _Why did you do that?_ Eyes fixated on their interwined hands.

Hyunsuk lets out a small chuckle. _Just a small 'thank you' for the cookies. Is it not enough?_

 _N-no.Yes. I mean, no.I mean -what the fuck?_ Jinyoung stutters, face full of confusion.

Hyunsuk suddenly starts laughing upon seeing Jinyoung's confused expression. After laughing for a whole minute, he finally opens his mouth. _I like you too, Jinyoung. Would you be my valentine?_

Jinyoung couldn't believe what he was hearing. When his brain finally registered Hyunsuk's words, he looked up and his eyes matched with Hyunsuk's, expectantly looking at him for a reply.

 _Yes._ Jinyoung replies in the softest voice.

_So, can I kiss you now?_

Jinyoung doesn't say anything but replies with a tiny nod while wearing the biggest smile on his lips before getting embraced by Hyunsuk's.

Valentine's day couldn't have been better.

THE END.


End file.
